For the Love of the Princess
by Calassandra
Summary: This is the tale of princess who is encountered by three men who want her love. Who will she chose? A/U... may be a T/P & G/B. R/R!!!
1. 10 years of peace

Disclaimer: I am disclaiming now

Disclaimer: I am disclaiming now. I do not own the Dragonball characters or anything like that… but I do have a doggy named ChiChi but she doesn't count.

This is an A/U fic. This story takes place on Planet Vejita. There are two kingdoms, one ruled by the Son family and the other by Vegeta's. The two kingdoms have been at peace for 10 years. This may turn into a T/P and G/B but I'm not sure yet. Also, Pan isn't going to fall madly in love with Trunks the first time she sees him. He's going to have to win her love, but there are two other guys who want her too!

For the Love of the Princess 

by: Psylocke

"Ten years!" exclaimed Queen Bulma, "It's been ten years since we saw the Royal Son family."

"The best ten years of my life," said King Vegeta from behind his huge desk.

Bulma glared at her husband, "Oh, hush Vegeta. Don't you want to see how are old friends are doing?"

"Well, now that you mention it," he said sarcastically, "NO."

"ANYWAY!" yelled Bulma as she rummaged through a drawer, "Since our kingdoms united ten years ago, there has been nothing but happiness and peace across the land."

"It has been kind of boring, hasn't it?" said Vegeta, "How about we drop a bomb on them to liven things up!"

"And I think this calls for a celebration," said Bulma, ignoring Vegeta's last remark.

'Oh, please,' thought Vegeta, 'Not another one of her ridiculous parties.'

"I think we should have a grand ball! Here in our palace and invite the Son family and friends," said Bulma as she pulled a large album from the drawer, "Ah hah! I found it."

"What is it woman?" demanded Vegeta.

"It's an old album with pictures of us with Son family and all our friends," she said flipping through the pages, "Oh! This will be soooo exciting! We'll need invitations and I'll need to get the cooks to start preparing because you Saiyans eat a whole bunch of food and…….. oh, this is too much for me to remember. HILDA!"

A young servant woman entered through the tall doors of the couple's sleeping chamber. "You called, your Majesty." She bowed.

"Yes, yes. Come here Hilda. I need you to send out invitations to the Son family and to all our old friends. I need you to help me plan this grand ball!" exclaimed the excited queen.

"I will get started right away," the young woman bowed and left the room.

"What's all the commotion about?" asked a curious lavender haired prince.

"Trunks!" yelled Bulma, "Come here, my son."

"Father," whispered Trunks,"Why is she so excited?"

"She's planning another one of her pointless parties."

"I heard that Vegeta," she placed her hands on her hips, "My parties are never pointless, at least this one won't be. Now come here Trunks and look at these pictures with me."

'Oh great,' thought Trunks, 'Here she goes again.'

"Oh my!" exclaimed Bulma, "Look at this one of little Panny. She's sword fighting with you, Trunks."

He smiled at the picture.

"And look at this one!" Bulma and Trunks burst out laughing, "She has Vegeta pinned to the ground!"

"WHAT?!" yelled Vegeta, getting up from behind his desk, "Let me see."

He walked over to his wife and son and looked at the picture.

"I… I didn't want the brat to start crying if I beat her, so I let her win."

Trunks couldn't stop his laughter. 

"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT BOY?!" 

"Nothing," Trunks covered his mouth with his hands.

"All she ever did was train and fight. She was quite the tomboy," said a disappointed Bulma, "You could never get that child into a nice dress. If you did, she'd come home with it ripped and torn, and with mud stains all over it. Oh, it's a shame, such a beautiful girl with no lady like manners. I doubt she has changed."

'I hope she hasn't changed,' thought Trunks, 'I can't stand to see another Marron or Bra. I wonder how powerful she is now.'

"Now this," said Bulma pointing to a picture of Prince Trunks and Lady Marron, "Now this is a perfect little lady. So beautiful, and with impeccable manners."

"She was 8 then, so she must be 18 years old now. I bet she's grown in to such a lovely woman. With that golden hair and clear blue eyes, she's a rare beauty indeed…" Bulma winked at Trunks.

"Mom," Trunks crossed his arms, "What are you getting at?"

"Nothing," Bulma smiled innocently, "Don't you think Marron would make a perfect queen?"

"Mom, drop it!" Trunks left the room.

"TRUNKS!" yelled Bulma running to the door, "How dare you walk out on me like that! Get back here, right now!"

Vegeta smirked at the scene. "Leave the boy alone. He's obviously not interested in Baldy's daughter for his mate."

"Well why not?" asked Bulma.

"Don't you have a party to plan?" asked Vegeta, trying to get her off the subject.

"Oh my! Your absolutely right!" she said running out the door, "HILDA!"

_Meanwhile, in the garden behind the Son castle:_

"Come on you wimp!" yelled a raven-haired beauty. She got in her fighting stance, "You started this fight, now you're going to finish it."

"Please… Princess have mercy," the scared gardener boy began backing away, "I didn't… I"

"You didn't what?" asked the princess, "You didn't know that I could fight. You heard from someone that I was fighter but of course, you didn't believe it….. you didn't believe it because I was a girl. Well, are you satisfied now?"

She began to form a ki ball. "See you in the next dimension."

"Please…. No," the servant covered his head.

"PRINCESS!" yelled Helga, a main servant woman.

The ki ball disappeared. "Your life is spared, for now," said the princess, walking toward the approaching Helga.

"Princess Pan," said Helga, "What have you done to your dress?"

Pan looked down at her dirty and torn gown, "Oops."

"Your hair is a mess and look at your nails!"

"Those fake nails sure did hurt when they came off," said Pan examining her three remaining false nails.

"You just got a manicure this morning and that dress was brand new. Your mother isn't going to like this." She began walking toward the palace, "You know you are seeing an important guest today and you can't keep running off and challenging helpless servant boys."

"I know, I know."

"Now we're going to have to give you another bath, another manicure and put you in a new dress."

"Oh," groaned Pan, "Please, not another manicure."

"Yes," said Helga dragging the princess through the halls of the grand palace, "You have to look extra special for this guest."

"Who is it?" asked the curious princess.

"He's a very prestigious man. I believe his name is Lord Uubu. He and your father are supposed to discuss something. But I'm not sure what?"

"And why do I have to be there?" Pan crossed her arms.

************************************************************

That is the end of chapter one. Trunks doesn't seem to be interested in Marron, if not her, then who? And why is this Lord Uubu requesting an audience with King Gohan and his daughter, Princess Pan? All this and more on the next episode… oops, I mean in the next chapter of For the Love of the Princess. ^ _ ^

Hey dudes and dudettes! How 'bout reviewing in that little box down yonder.


	2. Who wants to marry who?

Disclaimer: I am disclaiming once again

Disclaimer: I am disclaiming once again. But what is it that I am disclaiming? Nobody knows….

A/N: Well, to start things off, I would like to thank you all who reviewed the last chapter. It made me happy to see them! In this chapter, Goten and Marron are going to be introduced into the story. Goten and Marron have been going out for about two years, but do not fear faithful G/B fans, that's going to change. On to the story!

For the Love of the Princess 

by: Psylocke

Chapter 2

A loud, shrill scream could be heard through out the palace. A spiky haired prince stood at the door of his niece's room wondering what the screaming was about! Helga emerged from the room.

"What's going on in there?" asked the curious prince.

"Oh," said Helga, shaking her head, "We're are trying to get the young princess ready for her guest."

"What's with the yelling?" He peered in to the room. Pan had some icky stuff on hair face.

"AAAHHHHH!!!!!" yelled the princess, "What is on my face?!"

"Why your majesty, it's called a mud mask," said one of the servant girls.

"MUD?! Your putting mud on my face?"

"It'll make your skin nice and smooth," said another servant.

"Are you sure there aren't any worms crawling on my face?"

Goten closed the door, 'I'm glad I'm not a girl.'

"Is there anything you will be needing, Prince Goten?" asked Helga.

"No, I'll be fine." He excused himself and began walking again to his room. He entered through the tall doors into his chamber.

"Hey Scruffy!" he said to the fat dog who was occupying his bed, "Come and look at this, boy." The dog obeyed and came to his master's side.

Goten pulled out a little black velvet ring box from his jacket pocket. He opened it, revealing a sparkling diamond engagement ring. It was a gold band with a fairly large diamond in the middle with two emeralds side stones.

"You see that Scruffy?" asked Goten pointing to the diamond, "It's a five karat diamond. Marron told me she loved emeralds, so I got these two-karat emeralds. Did you think she'll like it?"

"Woof!" Scruffy barked with approval.

"Man," said Goten, pacing the floor, "I'm so nervous. What if she says 'no'? We've been going out for two years; she has to say 'yes'. Right? What am I going to say?"

Goten knelt down on one knee in front of Scruffy. 

"Scruffy, pretend your Marron," Goten said picking up Scruffy's left paw, "Marron, I can't even begin to tell you how much you mean to me. I've loved you for so long now, that I don't know what I would do with out you by my side. Life would not be worth living with out you I want to protect you from everything, with me, you'll never be harmed. Marron, I want to wake up every morning with you in my arms. Our love will never fade away, it'll only grow stronger with each passing day. So please, will you Marron… marry me?"

Scruffy licked Goten's face.

Pan suddenly entered the room.

"Oh Goten," said Pan, wiping away her invisible tears, "I heard it all! It was sooo beautiful! I can't believe Scruffy is going to be my new aunt! I'm so happy, I can't stop crying! Congratulations you two!"

Pan fell on to the floor, rolling with laughter.

"Pan!" yelled Goten, throwing a pillow at her. 

"Where is a camera when you need one?" Pan calmed herself.

"I was just practicing what I was going to say to Marron! I'm not marrying Scruffy!" Goten crossed his arms.

"I'm sorry Goten, but it was funny," Pan grabbed the ring box from his hand, "Wow! It's remarkable!"

"Be careful with it," cautioned Goten, "Do you think she'll like it?"

"Of course!" Pan admired the shimmering ring, "She'll love it! It's so exquisite in design. That diamond is huge! Are you sure she won't drown with it on?"

"It's not that heavy," said Goten snatching the ring box and returning it back to his pocket. 

"Soooo," said Pan slyly, "When are you going to ask her?"

"I don't know…" said Goten, now in deep thought, "I want it to be a memorable moment. I want it to be romantic. I want it to be perfect. I want…"

"Okay!" said Pan, cutting him off, "I know you want lots of things but it has to be what _she _wants. Remember, your asking her. Most girls dream of that fairy tale wedding and to live happily-ever-after. But she can't do it on her own, she needs her Prince Charming to help her live that dream that she's had ever since she was three years old."

"Whoa…" said Goten with shock, "That was deep. I didn't know that you were into love and stuff."

"Hey," Pan crossed her arms, "I may be a fighter but I'm still a girl. I'm a soft-spoken romantic at heart. I dream of that fairy tale wedding and living happily-ever-after too." 

"Sorry."

"Hey, that's okay," she placed her hand on his shoulder, "Good luck, okay?"

"Thanks Panny."

"Anytime," Pan started walking towards the door, "I guess it's back to torture land for me. They said they're going to wax my legs next. Please, pray for me."

"Sure."

Pan walked down the long hallway back to her room. She pushed the doors open.

"I'm back!" she said in a very dramatic voice, "I'd rather die, then to be put through this torture! Kill me now!" She fainted on to the floor, well, not really.

"Is she okay?" asked one of the servants.

"You deserve an Oscar for that performance," said Helga, "Now come here so we can finish you up."

"I can't" said Pan, still on the floor, "I'm dead."

The servants sighed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_At Duke Krillin's Estate, in the Son's kingdom:_

Hilda walked up the stone steps to the front doors. She rang the door- bell.

"Yes?" asked a tall butler man.

"Um… is Duke Krillin or Duchess Juuhachigou present at the moment?"

"The Duke and Duchess are in a meeting," said the butler in a very robotic like voice.

"Oh…" said Hilda, "Well, is Lady Marron here?"

"I am here."

Hilda looked through the door, at a figure that stood at the top of a grand staircase.

"Please, come in," said Lady Marron. Hilda entered the grand mansion.

The fair-haired maiden slowly descended down the staircase. Her magenta dress swished from side to side with each step she took. 

"Edgar," she said to the butler, "You maybe excused."

"Yes ma'am."

"Now please, follow me." Marron lead Hilda to an ornate sitting room. They sat.

"Lady Marron," said Hilda pulling out a manila envelope from her purse, "I come from Queen Bulma. She invites you and your family to a grand ball at her palace."

"A ball?!" asked the excited Marron.

"Oh yes! Bulma is inviting the Son family and your family to attend. It is to celebrate the ten years of peace between the two kingdoms. Queen Bulma and Princess Bra are planning right this minute."

"Bra?" asked Marron, "Oh, how is she?"

"She's as beautiful as ever. Always dressed in her best. She believes that every girl in the kingdom is jealous of her beauty. Which is probably true."

"Sounds like her," Marron smiled, "Um… how's Trunks?"

"The prince?" asked Hilda, "Oh, Prince Trunks, a very handsome one indeed. I believe I have a picture in my purse." She dug threw her purse. She pulled out a picture and handed it to Marron.

"Oh my," Marron's cerulean eyes admired the man she saw.

"Cute, isn't he?" said Hilda, "All the girls in the kingdom gawk at the poor boy. Girls camp out at the gates just hoping to catch a glimpse of him. I'm surprised that King Vegeta hasn't got annoyed by it all and blasted them away."

Marron laughed, "Vegeta's still the same."

"He'll never change," said Hilda, "Oh, I just remembered!"

"What?"

"I over heard the Queen talking to Prince Trunks about you."

"About me?"

"Yes. She was telling the prince about how perfect you would be as a queen… a queen of the Vegeta kingdom."

Marron gasped. "Trunks wants to marry me?"

"I didn't hear anything after that but that's what it seems like. You're a very lucky girl."

"I can't believe it. Trunks wants to marry me!" She was screaming with joy on the inside.

"Look at the time. I have to go to the Son palace now." Marron walked her to the front doors. 

"Thank you so much," said Marron.

"It was nice meeting you Lady Marron. I wish you best and good luck with Prince Trunks!" Hilda left. Marron closed the doors.

Her heart was pounding with joy. 'Trunks wants to marry me!" thought Marron, 'Oh this is just wonderful.' She began dancing around.

She came to a sudden halt. 

"Oh my Dende," she said putting a hand to her head, "How could I have forgotten that I am dating Goten. I can't believe I forgot like that."

A mischievous smile spread across her face.

"It's not like me and Goten are seriously dating," she convinced herself, "And besides, Trunks is cuter."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Oh my Dende! Look at what is happening now! Goten wants to propose to Marron, but she wants to marry Trunks, even though she's dating Goten. So what's going to happen to this couple? To find out, you must wait for the next chapter! 

Hey reviewing is good for the soul! Give it a try!


	3. A Bad Assumption

A/N: It took me awhile to think of what to write next

A/N: It took me awhile to think of what to write next. I haven't thought ofanything yet but I guess I'll just type what comes to my head. In this chapter, Bra is introduced in to the story and you get to see what happens between Marron and Goten. And I may get to Uubu, if not, he'll be in the next chapter. So read!!!! 

For the Love of the Princess

By: Psylocke

Chapter 3

_In the ballroom of Vegeta's palace:_

"What are you doing?!" said the rampaging queen, "I said I want the tables over there, not here! And those floral arrangements are too boring, spruce them up a bit! This isn't a regular ball we're having, it's special! Everything needs to be perfect!"

All the servants sighed and continued their work. 

Bulma inspected every inch of the grand ballroom, making sure it was just right. She found her husband standing in the corner.

"Vegeta, I'm so tired! I've been doing too much work. This whole ball planning stuff sure has taken a lot out of me."

"Work?! You call yelling at the servants work?!"

"Well, it's hard work telling people what to do. You should know that," she began fanning herself with her hand, "It sure is hot in her. I need some air." She walked out on to one of the balconies that connected to the ballroom. She found her daughter out there.

Bra had her elbows propped up on the stone railing. Her head was tilted down, looking at the vast ocean that lay ahead of her.

"Hey," said Bulma, coming to her daughter's side.

"Hey mom."

"What are you doing out here?"

"Just wanted to get away from the hectic scene in there," she pointed toward the ballroom, "And to think."

"About what?"

"Oh, nothing in particular. Just thinking."

"About Goten?" asked a smiling Bulma.

"What?!" Bra turned to her mother.

"I know you. You had a crush on him. Am I right?" 

"Yeah, but that was like when I was seven. It was just a crush, I am so over him."

"Really? I heard he's really cute now. Are you sure you're not still interested in him?" 

"I'm sure… besides, I heard his been dating Marron." Bra looked back towards the ocean.

"WHAT?!" asked the surprised Bulma, "How do you know that?"

"I have my sources. I even heard a rumor that he may propose to her." Bra sighed.

"OH NO!" Bulma screamed, "This is terrible!"

"Huh?" Bra was now curious over her mother's weird actions, "Why's it terrible?"

"Marron can't marry Goten! I wanted her to marry Trunks!"

"Trunks doesn't like her, mom. He told me himself."

"He what?! Oh, he can't say that! He hasn't seen her in years," Bulma began walking back in to the ballroom, "Where is Hilda? I need to know for sure if Marron is marrying Goten. That would be terrible. It'll ruin everything."

Bra shook her head, 'That would be terrible. Terrible for me, not Trunks." She sighed again, 'If only…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_At the Son Palace:_

"May I help you?" asked Helga to the young woman who entered the castle.

"Yes," Hilda pulled out an envelope from her purse, "This is an invitation from her majesty, Queen Bulma, to the Royal Son family. She is inviting the family to a ball at the Queen's palace."

"Hmmm… interesting," Helga took the invitation, "I'll make sure the King and Queen receive it immediately."

"Thank you very much," Hilda left.

"A ball? This'll be fun," Helga proceeded to the throne room. She found the Queen sitting on her throne and the King pacing the floor.

"Where is Pan? Lord Uubu is due to arrive any moment. That girl is always late." Gohan sat on his throne.

"Stop worrying Gohan," Videl noticed the approaching Helga, "Oh, hello Helga."

"Hello your Majesty," Helga bowed and handed the envelope to Videl, "It is an invitation from Queen Bulma to a ball at her palace."

"Hmmm?" Videl opened the envelope, "Yes it is. How wonderful!"

Gohan took the invitation. "It is to be held in two days."

"Two days?!" Videl stood up immediately, "We need to pack. I need a new dress! Pan needs a new dress! Helga, you need a new dress!"

"I… I do?" Helga backed away.

Gohan sighed. 'What is with woman and these parties? They always go crazy.'

"Your highness," Helga tried calm her down, "I'll take care of everything."

"What?" Videl sat back down, "I'm sorry. We have tomorrow to get ready. Well, I want you to go to the designers and get them to draw up some gorgeous dresses and bring them back to me. Pan and I will… I mean, I will chose the dresses that I like."

"I'll leave immediately," Helga bowed once again and left the room.

"I can't wait to dance all night long," Videl rose from her seat and began to dance around the room.

"Yes, and I can't wait to eat all night long," Gohan patted his stomach.

"You won't have time to eat, silly," Videl stopped in front of him, "You'll be dancing with me."

"What?!" Gohan jumped behind his chair, "I don't know how to dance."

"It's not that hard," Videl extended her hand, "You taught me how to fly and I'll teach you how to dance."

"But flying is easy." 

"And so is dancing. You just need to learn."

"Okay…" Gohan joined his wife. They "danced" for a couple of minutes.

"Gohan!!! Stop stepping on my feet," Videl sighed, "This is going to be harder then I thought."

Suddenly a guard entered the throne room. "Your highness, Lord Uubu's air ship is approaching the castle."

"Thank you," Gohan looked at the gold clock up on the wall, "He's on time. Guard, please find the princess and bring her here."

The guard saluted and left the room.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Marron entered the Son Palace. Helga was on her way out.

"Why hello Lady Marron," Helga waved.

"Helga, hello," Marron waved back, "Do you know where I can find Prince Goten."

"Um… last I saw, he was in his room. You should check there first," Helga smiled, "He sure was cheerful this morning. He must be expecting you."

"Oh."

"Well, I better get going. Have a good day miss," Helga was on her way again.

'He's cheerful? I can't tell him now,' Marron was now feeling guilt for what she is about to do, 'Well… Hilda was just here. Maybe she told him something about Bra.'

Marron smiled. 'That has to be it. Maybe Bulma wants Goten to marry Bra. That must be why he's cheerful too. This is perfect, he won't be sad now."

Marron, with her new found confidence, proceeded to Goten's chambers. She passed by the Pan's room.

'I wonder what all the screaming is about?' thought Marron. She shrugged and continued her walk. She approached his chamber doors. She lightly knocked on the door. She heard a 'come in' and so she entered. 

Goten turned around from his place at the window. "Marron, I've been waiting for you."

"You have?" Marron was starting to feel nervous.

"I've been waiting for a long time," Goten had that goofy smile on his face. He was also starting to feel nervous. He took Marron's hands in to his, "I have something to tell you."

"You do!" Marron was now sure of her assumption, "I have something to tell you too!"

"Really? Well, then you go first."

"Alright," Marron let go of Goten's hands, "Well, I'm pretty sure I know what you want to tell me."

"You do?!" Goten thought his perfect proposal was ruined.

"And I totally agree!" Marron smiled.

"You what?!" Goten was now confused.

"Yeah. We really haven't been much of a couple, more like regular friends. And so, I think that it would be best if we would just be friends. So we can have the relationships that we really want." Marron smiled once more.

Goten was shocked, speechless. His proposal was ruined. His life was ruined.

Marron giggled, "I see you're stunned. I guess I would be surprised too if someone knew exactly what I was about to say. Right?"

Goten nodded, unaware of his action. 

"Goten you're wonderful!" Marron gave him a kiss on the cheek, "See you at the ball!" Marron left his room.

'Just friends? Other relationships? Ball? What was she talking about?!' Goten was very confused, but most of all, heartbroken. His world was shattering in front of him. His love was gone, 'Why?!'

He took the engagement from his pocket. He opened the tiny boxy, looked at the ring, and crushed it, effortlessly, in his hand.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Pan, now decked out in jewels and silk, emerged from her room to see a very cheerful Marron walking down the hall.

"She sure looked happy," Pan smiled, "Oh yeah! Goten must have proposed to her! That's right! Hey, here he comes now."

'I have nothing left…' Goten thought as he walked, oblivious of where he was going.

"Hey congratu-," Pan stopped. Goten walked by her, as if she wasn't there, his face emotionless, "Wow. I guess his still a little stunned that she said yes."

Goten walked on. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Well, that is the end of chapter three. Review 

8^) 


	4. He Has Arrived

A/N: Well, I know this has taken me forever to post

A/N: Well, I know this has taken me forever to post. I had this majorwriter's block. It was huge! More like a wall. But after some help from my friend (_thanks Pepto!_), I got my sledgehammer and knocked down that wall that was blocking my ability to write. Anyhoo, today I introduce Uubu in to this story and you get to see what he's all about and blah blah blah. Enough talking! On to the story! 

For the Love of the Princess 

by: Psylocke

Chapter 4

"Sooo… Guard man," Pan began walking backwards, facing the guard, "Where you taking me?"

"The king gave me orders to bring you to the throne room."

"Ohhhh. So I guess that Uubu guy is here now or something, eh?" asked the princess.

"Yes, Lord Uubu's air ship has probably landed at the landing site by now," said the guard looking at his watch, "And Princess, could you please walk the right way before you trip or fall."

"Me fall? Ha! You must be joking," Pan placed her hands on her hips,"I am a princess. Princesses do not fall. I am graceful; I glide across the floor, like a swan glides across a pond. I… AAAHHHHH!!!"

"Princess! Watch your… step," The guard began running down the staircase after the rolling princess. She landed at the bottom with a thud.

"Ouch… I think I bruised my butt," Pan slowly rose to her feet. "These stupid high heels."

"Princess! Are you okay?" asked the guard.

"Of course I am," Pan straightened out her dress and placed her crown back upon her head, "I am a princess after all. Like I said, I'm graceful."

"Falling down the staircase is not categorized under grace," the guard began walking, "Please, let's keep going."

"Alright, I'll walk forward this time," Pan sighed, "Hey Guard man, what do you think this Uubu guy wants to talk about?"

"I wouldn't know Princess. I'm just a guard," he stopped at the entrance of the throne room.

"Well, it was nice talking to you Guard man! Wish me luck!" The guard bowed and left the Princess to walk alone.

"Alright," she took in a breath, "Let's see what this dude wants." She slowly entered the throne room. Her father and mother were sitting on their thrones. Pan noticed the gentleman standing next to her father. He was tall, dark, and held a big smile on his face. He was staring at her.

'_I guess the guy with the weird hair is Uubu,_' she avoided his eyes, '_Must he stare like that?_'

"It's nice of you to join us, Pan," Gohan was a little mad of her tardiness.

"Sorry father," she smiled, "It takes a long time to get in to one of these big ol' dresses. Heh." 

"Right. Anyway, Lord Uubu is here for a very important business type matter, concerning you, my daughter." Gohan said.

'_I know nothing about business, so why am I here?_'Pan was getting impatient, "Uh-huh, go on."

"And Lord Uubu's family has been very loyal to our family and kingdom," Gohan sighed, then smiled at his daughter.

'_Oh no. I do not like that smile._' Pan began feeling uneasy.

"And as a sign of our gratitude," Gohan continued, "And appreciation for their loyalty to the Son kingdom, I have granted Lord Uubu permission to have your hand in marriage." 

"What?!" Pan was utterly confused.

"What's wrong Pan?" asked Gohan.

"What's wrong?! What's wrong?!" Pan screamed, "What's wrong is that he wants to marry my hand! I've never heard of anyone wanting to marry a hand!" Everyone fell to the ground.

Gohan couldn't hold back his laughter, "No Pan, Lord Uubu doesn't want to marry your hand."

"Oh," Pan was now a little embarrassed, "My bad."

"Your father meant," Videl started, "That Lord Uubu wants to marry you, dear."

Pan froze. "Uh…. um…. what?"

"Your lucky Pan," Gohan put his hand on Uubu's shoulder, "He's very noble man. A man of integrity and high admiration. He promises to treat you like a goddess."

"I will spoil her royally," Lord Uubu said, "Her every wish will be met."

"Pan? Why do you not speak," asked Gohan.

'_WHY?! Well, for one thing I don't know the guy!_' Pan held back her anger, "Well father, I am a little disappointed that I had no say in the matter."

"Why the disappointment?" Gohan asked Pan, "I have chosen a most eligible man for you."

"But father," Pan was getting annoyed, "I do not like the fact that I no nothing about this man and that he knows nothing about me. But I guess that doesn't matter in marriage. Right father?!"

"Oh," Gohan felt sad for not thinking of his daughter's feelings.

"I know!" an idea popped in to Videl's head, "How about we let Lord Uubu come with us to Queen Bulma's ball. We are staying there a few days. And this way Pan and Lord Uubu can get better acquainted."

"What a brilliant idea my dear!" Gohan exclaimed, "What do you say Pan?"

'_Hell no._' Pan plastered a fake smile, "Oh, I love the idea."

"Great! Then it's settled. Lord Uubu, I'm sure you wouldn't mind staying here before we leave for the ball."

"Of course, I don't mind," he looked at Pan, "Staying here would give me more time to get to know this beautiful angel."

'_Oh spare me,_' Pan returned a beautiful fake smile, '_Could he be more corny?_'

"Terrific," Gohan motioned for some servants to come near, "They will show you to your room."

"Thank you your majesty," Lord Uubu bowed and descended down the few steps to Pan. He took her hand in to his and kissed it, "I hope we can talk together, later on."

"Um… sure," Pan nodded and watched him leave the room. She ran up to her mother and father.

"Ah Pan," he hugged his daughter, "You're going to be a beautiful bride."

"Thanks, I guess," she broke the hug, "Um daddy, could I talk to mom alone?"

"Hm? Sure, dear. You two are probably going to discuss wedding gowns and such. I don't wanna be bored to death."

"Thanks daddy," Pan hugged him.

"I'm kind of hungry anyway," his stomach growled very loudly, "Heh. I mean, I'm very hungry." He departed from the room.

"Mom!" Pan whined, "How could you let this happen?"

"Pan calm down," Videl tried to settle her daughter.

"I don't want to marry that guy. I can't marry someone I don't love. You have to understand what I'm feeling mom! Don't you?"

"Yes Pan," Videl smiled, "That's why I suggested he come with us."

"I don't understand mom. How is that going to keep me from marrying him? It's just going to make things worst."

"No it's not. When he comes with us, it'll show you how much you long for the love of someone else."

"Someone else? Who?" Pan asked.

"You'll see," Videl assured her daughter.

"Okay," Pan sighed, "I don't know who or what you're talking about but, if it keeps me from marrying Uubu, then I guess I trust you."

"You better trust me," Videl laughed, "I am your mother, after all. I know everything."

"Sure," Pan began walking down the steps, "I hope you know what you're talking about."

"I do, Pan," Videl said, '_I just hope you realize who I'm talking about._'

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"This is terrible! Terrible, terrible, terrible!!!" Bulma stormed through the palace, "Where is Hilda? She has to be back by now. HILDA!!!!"

"I am here, your majesty," Hilda came out of a room, "I delivered the invitations just like you asked."

"That's good," Bulma sighed, "But you must tell me."

"What?"

"While you were visiting Marron, did she mention anything about dating Goten or perhaps being engaged to him?"

"Goten? No she didn't mention him at all. I'm sure they're not dating, your highness," Hilda remembered, "I told her about Trunks and she was really excited."

"She was? That's wonderful! I don't know where Bra gets here information from," Bulma was happy once again, "Oh, Hilda! Won't Marron make such a beautiful bride?"

"Yes, she's still lovely," Hilda said, "She won't be the only bride though."

"Hmmm?" 

"As I was in the Son palace, I heard many of the people talking about Lord Uubu. Apparently he's come to King Gohan to ask for Pan's hand in marriage."

"PAN'S GETTING MARRIED? That's wonderful too!!!" Bulma screamed.

Trunks heard Bulma's shrill voice from his room.

'_She's what?_' Trunks walked out to his balcony, '_Pan's getting married. I can't believe it…I won't believe it. I can't imagine my little Panny getting married to any guy but…but to me.' _Trunks returned to his room and walked out the doors. Two servant girls were walking by and chatting.

"Did you here that?" said servant girl #1.

"What?" asked servant girl #2.

"Queen Bulma said that Princess Pan was going to marry Lord Uubu." They continued to walk by.

'_Lord Uubu, eh? Humph, I'm sure he's coming with the Son family to the ball. He's not getting my girl._' With that, Trunks headed toward his training arena.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Goten laid back against the grass. The rays of the sun warmed him. He watched the trees as they slowly swayed back and forth in the gentle breeze. He would come here, to this exact spot where his father brought him when he was little, to think and to forget. Usually he would come to this spot on the rolling hills to be alone, to get away from whatever was bothering him. He hadn't been there for a while, for it seemed like his life was perfect. But now, he was back and this time to forget. He was never good at going to people for help or advice. He had thought about going to his mother after the break up but he knew exactly what she would've said:

"That vixen!!! I knew it, she was never right for you. Nobody breaks my little boys heart and gets away with it! I'll teach her a lesson!"

Goten shook his head. '_That wouldn't have been pretty,_' Goten sighed, '_But why did she do it._'

He sat up. It just didn't make since to him. Why did she do that? Why did she break up with him so suddenly? '_Why? Did I do something wrong? That has to be it. What did I do to her?_'

He suddenly stood up. "Damn it Marron! What did I do to you that was so wrong!?" He screamed to the world. He fell back to his knees. 

"Hey, I don't think your mother would like it if she heard you use language like that."

Goten immediately recognized the voice and looked up towards the sky. He could see a blurry image of his father in the clouds.

"The only thing you did to her, was love her too much, my son."

"Dad, I gave her all my love," Goten closed his eyes, "And she threw it right back at me!"

"I know but perhaps she didn't understand just how much you did love her. If she did, she wouldn't have left you. She wasn't the one, Goten."

"I was convinced she was," Goten slammed his fist in to the ground, "How do I find the one then? Do I wait till she breaks my heart then move on? I won't be able to stand it again! I am not going to let another break my heart!"

"Calm down, Goten. We can't just give up because things aren't the way we want them to be. That's not how I taught you. Never give up. She's out there."

"But how do I know it's her? What if I'm too blind to notice her?"

"Follow your heart. Its eyes are always open. And besides, there's no way you're going to miss this girl!" Goku winked and slowly faded away.

"What?! Dad…" Goten sighed, "He's gone. He always does that, he tells me something I want to know more about and leaves."

Goten laughed, '_Dad's right. I guess Marron wasn't the one for me. There is no way I'm going to sulk around all day. You know what they say Marron, what comes around, goes around._'

Goten stood up once again and looked at his surroundings. He looked up at the hot sun and then down at the sparkling lake. J

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Well, that concludes the fourth chapter of For the Love of the Princess!

Give me an R! Give me an E! Give me a V! Give me an I! Give me an E! Give me a W! What does that spell? …. *crickets chirping in the background* Oh, come on. Must I tell you everything? It spells REVIEW! YAY! So please review! J


	5. Preperation

A/N: Wowwie

A/N: Haha! It is a couple of hours before the ball and everyone is preparing!Bra's dress hunting, Trunks is practicing some lines and Pan is…um… sleeping. Well, read now, go on!!!

For the Love of The Princess 

by: Psylocke

Chapter 5

"What about this one, Hilda?" Bra held up a dress, "It's very pretty."

"It is pretty," Hilda looked at the dress and then to Bra, "It's not quite your color. Try that one over there."

"Hmm?" Bra turned around and saw another ball gown lying on a chair, "Yes. This one is great!" She held it up to herself and looked in the mirror, "Is this the one?"

Hilda approved, "I believe it is." Hilda saw the chamber doors opening.

"HILDA!!!" Bulma came rushing in, "There you are!!! I have been looking all over for you! We have so much to do! I want you to go make sure that the cooks are preparing the food now and that the caterers are decorating properly!"

"I'll go see now," Hilda bowed and left the room.

"So," Bulma walked up to her daughter, "Are you trying to find that perfect dress?"

"I think this is it," Bra showed her mother her dress, "Do you like it?"

"Yes," Bulma smiled, "I think Goten will like it!"

"Mom! I already told you that he and Marron…"

"Are not a couple," Bulma explained, "Yes, Hilda told me that Marron and Goten are not engaged, they aren't a couple."

"What?! Are you sure?" 

"Positive," Bulma smiled at Bra's excitement.

"Well, it's not like I care or anything," Bra lied, "I already told you, I'm over that silly crush."

"Sure Bra…" Bulma began walking towards the door, "If you say so. You are so over him, right?"

"Um… right, I guess," Bra blushed.

"See, I knew you still liked him!" Bulma nodded, "Uh-huh, mother always knows!"

"Ergh! You don't have to rub it in my face," Bra said, "Yes, I do still like him but I don't want you to be playing match maker tonight! I can do it myself."

"Fine. At least I have one couple left to get together."

"Mom," Bra crossed her arms, "I already told you, Trunks doesn't like her."

"Bra, must I tell you again? Mother always knows." Bulma left the room.

'_I wish you did know,_' Bra picked up a picture that had her and Pan in it, '_Then maybe you could stop Pan and Uubu's marriage, instead of encouraging it.'_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Pan? Pan wake up," Helga shook the princess, "Queen Videl, I think she's dead."

"Huh? Don't be silly," Videl put down the pile of gowns on a table and walked over to her daughter's bedside, "She's just a deep sleeper. I know what will wake her up… Look at that mountain of CHOCOLATE ice cream!"

Pan's eyes popped open, "Chocolate ice cream!!! Where?!"

"Finally," Videl walked back over to the table, "It's three in the afternoon. You need to start trying on gowns."

Pan sighed, "Fun. You know, I had a horrible nightmare."

"And what was it about?" Helga asked as she gathered the make-up and beauty supplies.

"Well, you guys were making marry…"

Uubu popped his head in to the room, "Ah, I see the sleeping beauty has finally awoken."

"Oh, I see it wasn't a nightmare after all," Pan plopped her head back down on to her pillow.

"Hello, Lord Uubu," Videl walked to the door, "And how are you today?"

"I'm much better now," he said, "I thought my princess was never going to awaken from her slumber."

'_He always has to sound so poetic,_' Pan covered her head with the blanket, '_And, I am not his princess._'

"Well, I see you ladies are busy," He bowed, "I will leave you now."

'_Good, I hope he never comes back,_' thought Pan.

Videl closed the door, "He is so polite. Such a gentleman!"

"I know," Helga agreed, "And handsome too."

Pan began laughing hysterically, '_Handsome?!_'

"What is so funny?" Videl was shocked by Pan's sudden outburst.

"Nothing…" Pan tried to control her laughter, '_Must… calm down. Breath, 1 2 3, breath 1 2 3...'_

"Sometimes, I just don't understand that girl," Videl began laying out the gowns.

"Now, come on Pan," Helga began dragging Pan from her bed, "You must get ready."

"Ugh. Alright," Pan stood to her feet, "I'll go quietly."

*~*~*~*

The duchess sat on an over sized chair and watched her daughter as she applied her make up. Marron was humming to her self and smiling the whole time.

"Why are you in such a good mood?" Juuhachi asked, "Did Goten propose to you?"

"Huh? No, what are you talking about."

"Well, you seem so happy right now."

"Actually, Goten and I broke up two days ago," Marron began brushing her golden hair.

"Really? Why, I thought you two were having a good relationship. What happened?"

"Nothing really. It's just that Goten and I decided that we would just like to remain friends so that we can pursue the relationships that we really want."

"You **and** Goten both decided this?"

"Well, actually, I mentioned it and I knew he felt the exact same way," Marron put her brush down, "Goten was a great guy but he just wasn't the right type for me."

"You said that you and Goten broke up because you wanted to pursue a different relationship, so who is your right type?" Juuhachi inquired.

"Well, Trunks," Marron smiled once again at the thought of being a queen, "Even Bulma wants us together."

"She does, does she? Well, how does Trunks feel about all this?" 

"I'm sure he feels the same for me," Marron reassured herself again, "I'm sure of it!"

"I hope so…" Juuhachi whispered, '_I wish you knew what you're getting your self in to. I don't want you to get hurt.'_

*~*~*~*

"Hey Pan. Do you remember me? I'm Trunks…" he shook his head, "No. I sound stupid." Trunks stood in front of a mirror, practicing what he was going to say to Pan, when they see each other, "C'mon Trunks, you're the man. You gotta sound cool… Hey baby! What's shaking? Err… man that was stupid too."

'_Why am I so nervous? It's only little ol' Pan, but I doubt she's still little.'_

__"Okay, I'm ready now. Let's see," he began thinking once again, "Alright, I got another one… Yo Pan! Wuz up, babe? Oh yeah! That's the one! You bad Trunks. Yeah, I know I bad. Who's the man? I am the man. Who's the man?! I'M THE MAN!!!" Trunks began to break dance on the floor.

"Boy! Have you gone insane?!" Vegeta stood at the entrance of Trunks door, "First you're talking to your self and now you're rolling on the floor like some crazy lunatic!"

"Dad!" Trunks immediately stood up, "Don't you know how to knock?"

"Knock? I don't have to knock, this is my palace after all." Vegeta walked over to his son, "So, you've taken a liking to Kakarott's grandbrat, eh?"

"Huh? Ummm… well," he felt uncomfortable about talking to his father about this.

"That's what I thought," Vegeta nodded, "Well, don't expect to win her right off. She's a tough brat and won't fall for you like those other bimbos do. And don't do that dance you just did, you're liable to scare her away." Vegeta smirked and then walked off.

Trunks was speechless. His father actually gave him advice. '_Woah, dad must be drunk or something. He was actually encouraging me. It's like he wants me to be with Pan. This is all too strange for me, I need some air._'

*~*~*~*

Well, that is ze end of the chapter 5. Well, the next chapter will be the ball, I promise!!! Pan, Goten and Marron are finally going to see Bra and Trunks after those long ten years!!! Wanna know what's going to happen? Haha, you must wait! I might get it out really fast if you ask me to in a review (hint hint, wink wink). 

Well, if you didn't get the hint hint wink wink up above, I mean for you to review!!! Yes, review!!! It's fun, safe, legal and won't give you wrinkles! What more could you ask for?


	6. Almost There

A/N: Well, hello again! Sorry that it has taken me practically forever to get this chapter out but here it is and there it is. Well everyone is still getting ready and Trunks is having the most interesting conversations with himself!

For the Love of the Princess 

by: Psylocke

Chapter 6

          "What's taking her so long?" Krillin looked at his gold watch, "She said all she had to do was put on her dress and do her hair and make-up. I thought she'd be done by now."

          "Calm down," Juuhachi finished applying her lipstick, "She's just probably twirling around in front of the mirror."

          "Well, she can twirl around all she wants when we get there. We have to get going."

          "Alright. Edgar!" the tall butler came immediately.

          "Yes Duchess?"

          "Please go tell Marron to please come down now, we are about to leave."

          "Yes madam," he bowed slightly and walked up the staircase to Marron's room. He knocked on the door.

          "Come in," Marron said as she sorted through her jewelry.

          He slowly opened the door, "Lady Marron, it is time to go."

          "Thank you Edgar. I'll be right down," Edgar closed the door and went back down stairs.

          '_Which one should I wear?_' Marron looked at the sapphire necklace in her left hand and the emerald one in her right. She held both of them up to her neck, '_This isn't a hard choice._' She put the sapphire one back in to her jewelry box and placed the emerald one around her neck.

          "There," she smiled at her reflection. She made sure every flaxen curl was in its place atop her head. She did one last spin in front of the mirror, "Perfect. Just perfect." She grabbed her small purse and headed down stairs.

          '_There is now way Trunks can resist me,_' she thought, '_Queen Marron. I like the sound of that!_'

*~*~*~*~*

          "There, you are finished," Helga stepped back to see her masterpiece, "Well now, Pan, look in the mirror." Helga had just finished Pan's make-up and hair. The princess rose from her seat and walked over to her tall mirror.

          "Wow," Pan looked at the lady in the mirror. She wore an iridescent orange, spaghetti-strapped, sparkly satin gown. The sequins and beadwork shimmered in the light. The gown flowed down to the floor, concealing her matching heels. Her hair was left down to flow freely in loose curls and it was adorned with golden hair clips. Her lids were a sparkly gold, her cheeks were brushed with a shimmering powder and her lips were glossed

          "You look gorgeous," Helga approved of her work, "I hardly recognize you."

          Pan smiled. She never liked the process of beautification but she always like the end result. Something caught her eye. She turned her attention away from the mirror to look out the glass doors that lead to her balcony.

          "Look at that," Pan opened the glass doors and walked out. She admired what she saw in front of her.

          "Hmmm?" Helga followed the princess, wondering what was out there.

          "Just look at it, so picturesque," Pan pointed to the setting sun. The sky was illuminated with brilliant shades of red, orange, yellow and pink, "I haven't seen a sunset this beautiful for years."

          "I remember when you were young," Helga reminisced, "Every time I was looking for you, I'd find you out here, watching the sun set."

          "Yeah. There was one day when I was about eight, I remember walking home and seeing a sunset just like this one. That's why I asked to switch rooms with Goten because this balcony faced the setting sun. I use to watch the sun every afternoon to see if I could see a sunset as beautiful as the one I saw that day but I never did. Until now, that is," Pan sighed.

          "Well, that's why I chose that dress for you," Helga pointed out, "You love those colors."

          "Yeah, orange and red." Pan looked back up at the sky.

          Videl entered Pan's room and walked over to the balcony doors. "There you are, Helga. Will you make sure Goten is ready, we're about to leave?" asked Videl.

          "Yes ma'am," Helga bowed and left.

          "My goodness, Pan, you look amazing."

          "Thanks," Pan turned around to face her mother, "Do I really look okay?"

          "Of course," Videl was holding two velvet boxes, one big and one small, "But two things are missing."

          "Huh? What?" Pan looked over her dress, "What's missing?"

          "Follow me," Videl led Pan back in to the room, "Stand in front of the mirror." Pan obeyed while Videl opened the smaller box.

          "This," Videl placed a diamond necklace around Pan's neck, "This was my mother's, she gave it to me when I was about your age, and now, I give it to you." 

          "It's beautiful," Pan touched the necklace.

          "And this," Videl opened the larger box, revealing a crown engulfed by diamonds, rubies, and garnet gemstones, "This is your crown."

          "I have a crown?!" Pan looked at the shimmering crown that was placed upon her head.

          "You are a princess, after all," Videl smiled at Pan's excitement, "And every princess needs a crown."

          Pan was speechless. A guard came to the door.

          "Your highnesses," he bowed, "The airship is ready to be boarded."

          "Thank you," Videl looked at her daughter, "Are you ready to go?"

          "Yeah, let's go."

*~*~*~*~*

          Couples danced in circles across the floor. Many nobles were still arriving; their names were announced as they arrived. 

          "_Where are they_?" the aqua haired princess kept looking toward the top of the staircase, as she danced with the many noblemen, hoping to finally see her friends and most of all, her prince. "_Man, I'm getting so nervous_. _I hope they get her soon. I wonder how Trunks is dealing with the wait_?" She tried to peer over the many people. She saw him; he too was staring at the top of the staircase.

          "She's not here yet," Trunks sighed and sat on his throne, "The wait is killing me. Come on Trunks, you got to relax. How can I relax? I haven't seen her in ten years! What if she's hideous looking? No, that can't be. Trunks, you gotta think positive man. Yeah, I gotta think positive. Pan is going to be gorgeous. What if I freeze when she's talking to me? Impossible, you're Trunks. Prince Trunks to be exact, I'm one suave guy. Oh yeah!" Trunks nodded his head, "One suave guy."

          "Boy, I don't mean to interrupt the intellectual conversation that you are having between you and yourself but, believe or not, it isn't strange in this time and day to converse with another living being besides yourself," Vegeta hinted.

          "Huh?" Trunks looked at his father with a confused gaze.

          "I said, stop talking to yourself!" Vegeta translated.

          "Right! I will stop talking to myself. People will start to think I'm crazy. Did you hear that Trunks, I guess will have to continue our conversation some other time. Some other time? What if there is no other time? Your right man, we got to keep on talking now, so…" Trunks continued his discussion with himself.

          Vegeta shook his head,  "_The boy is hopeless. He's got it bad._" 

          The little fat man who was announcing the guests at the top of the staircase cleared his throat, "From the Son Kingdom…"

          Bra and Trunks suddenly looked toward the top of the staircase.

*~*~*~*

          Well, that is chapter 6! Last chapter I said Pan and Trunks and all the others would meet in this chapter but I lied. Bad me. Actually, I thought this chapter would get too big if I did. Soooo… that means you must wait!!! HAHAHA!!!! But I won't take months to get the next chapter out like I did this one.

          Review or face the consequences!!! MWUHAHAHA!!! What are the consequences, you ask? Well… um… I'm not sure yet but, it'll be very bad and terrible and… uh… bad! So review!!!


	7. Ninja Boy

A/N: Okay I sorry I keep lying. I say that I won't take months to get a chapter out but I do. I'm trying so hard not to take forever. Well enough babbling, we are at the ball and people from the Son kingdom have arrived…

For the Love of the Princess 

By: Psylocke

Chapter 7

All eyes were looking at the top of the staircase, towards the young lady who had just arrived. She was first overwhelmed by all the people but regained her composure and descended down the stairs. People complimented her beauty as she walked down the red carpet to the throne. She stopped in front of Vegeta and Trunks, and Bulma and Bra, who had just seated themselves on their thrones. She gleamed a beautiful smile and bowed.

          Bulma was overwhelmed with joy. 

          "King Vegeta, Queen Bulma, I'm so very happy to see you all once again."

          "Oh, I'm so glad you could make it, my dear," Bulma jumped up and hugged her. "I do hope you still remember Bra and Trunks."

          "Of course I do," Marron hugged Bra, "You look great."

          "Thank you," Bra smiled. 

          "Hello Trunks…" she said in a low seductive voice, batting her eyelashes.

          Trunks sighed in frustration, "Hello Marron." 

          "Well," Bulma said pushing Marron closer to Trunks, "How about you two catch up on old times." Bulma winked at Trunks. Trunks tried to edge further back into his seat. Bra could sense Trunk's discomfort, "Actually mom, I wanna talk to Marron first about… uh… nail polish and clothes, you know, girl stuff."

          "Okay," Bulma smiled, "Well I hope you have really great time Marron. Enjoy the party!"

          "We will mom," said Bra dragging Marron away.

          "Well, Marron has grown in to such a beautiful young woman," Bulma directed towards Trunks, "Don't you agree?" He shrugged.

          "Hmm…?" Bulma was confused by Trunks lack of interest towards Marron, '_Oh, I understand, he must be speechless, overwhelmed by her beauty. Oh how wonderful, young and in love. I remember those days…' _Bulma began twirling around and around.

          "Woman, what are you doing?!"

          "Oh Vegeta, my dear, dance with me," she grabbed both of his hands.

          "But…" Vegeta started.

          "Don't speak," Bulma interrupted, "Let love guide you!"

          '_Has the woman gone mad?!_"

*~*~*~*~*~*

          "My lord," the guard bowed to Gohan, "We will be arriving at the Vegeta Palace in ten minutes."

          "Thank you," Gohan dismissed the guard. 

          "Oh, I'm getting so excited," Videl exclaimed joyfully, "I cannot wait to see all our friends again and to dance all night long!"

          "To eat all night long," Gohan mumbled.

          "Gohan!" Videl roared, "What was that?!"

          "Nothing…" Gohan lied.

          "Oh it was something!!!" Videl crossed her arms, "Gohan, you are not going to stuff your face till dawn; you and I are going to dance the night away…"

          "But I want…"

          "Don't you dare talk back to me young man!!!"

          "sorry…" Gohan slumped into his chair, '_I don't understand women, happy at one moment and threatening to kill you at the next, it's just not logical…sigh…_' 

Suddenly screaming could be heard coming from the main deck of the air ship.

          "What in the world…" Videl looked up as Pan ran down the stairs from the deck, "Pan, what are you doing?"

          Pan suddenly fell as she reached the last step. "Ouch, ouch, ouch… shouldn't run in heels… Oh my, I almost forgot!" she jumped up and ran in to the room, "Got to find a place to hide…" Pan began looking around the room.

          "Pan…" Videl watched her daughter, "May I ask…"

          "No time, gotta hide," Pan opened a coat closet, "Perfect." She jumped inside and closed the door.

          "Gohan, what is wrong with our daughter?" Videl asked.

          "…I don't know…" Gohan sighed, '…_just not logical…_'

          Videl began to walk towards the closet until Lord Uubu came to the door.

          "Your majesty," Uubu bowed, "Have you seen the fair princess?"

          "Why yes Lord Uubu, I have," she pointed at the closet.

          Uubu gave her a questioning look but walked to the closet.

          '_Please, don't open the door, please, please, please,_' Pan repeated to herself. Uubu slowly opened the door. Pan opened her eyes to see Uubu giving her a strange look.

          "My word, Princess Pan, what are you doing?" asked Uubu.

          '_Duh, isn't obvious? I'm hiding from you,_' Pan tried to think of a excuse, "I… uh… I was… I was meditating… yes, meditating."

          "Meditating?" Uubu took her hand, "Well, my dear, I'm so sorry for disturbing your meditation, I shall leave you now." He kissed her hand and closed the door.

          '_Please, leave me forever,_'Pan sighed, "Now what am I going to do? I guess I'm stuck in this closet until we get to the party." 

          "Does she meditate in coat closets often?" Uubu asked Videl.

          "…uh… yes, she always does it before we go to a large gathering…" Videl nodded, '_I think that sounded believable._'

            "Oh," Uubu smiled, "Ah, she is such a beautiful and interesting young lady."

"You could say that," said Videl.

          _Back in the closet…_

          "Ergh… it's so boring in this closet… and so dark… oh no, what if the evil boogey man tries to get me… ehhhh… ok, reality check, there is no such thing as the boogey man, no such thing as the…" Pan began feeling the door for the doorknob. "Where is it?!" A coat fell to the floor. "AAAAHHHH…" Pan found the knob and jumped out of the closet and fell on to the floor, "It's after me!!!!" Pan pointed to the closet.

          Everyone looked up. "Pan… what's after you?" Videl asked walking over to the closet.

          "The thing… the thing in the closet… the boogey man!" Pan crawled under the coffee table.

          "The boogey man?!" Uubu stood up and took out his sword, "Whoever this boogey man is, I shall kill him for scaring my love!" Uubu stood in a goofy fighting pose facing the closet.

          "I believe that there will be no need for that Lord Uubu," Videl said picking up the fallen coat, "I believe this is Pan's boogey man."

          "Oh," Pan began blushing, _'I'm such an idiot.' _She tried to get up but hit her head on the coffee table, "OUCH!!!" She crawled out from under the table and stood up.

          "Sooo…" Uubu looked at the coat, "This is the boogey man… a coat… this must mean he's a shape shifter!!! HA-HA!!! You can't fool me boogey man, I'll kill you now!"

          '_What a moron!_' Pan rubbed her head, "No Uubu, I'll take care of this… this "monster" myself." Pan grabbed the coat and ran out the door, up to the deck again.

          "How in the world did the boogey man get on to the airship?" Uubu asked himself as he paced the floor, "I believe extra security will be needed."

          '_I can't believe he really thinks that the coat was a shape shifting boogey man,_' Videl sighed and shook her head, '_Well, it's good to know he's protective over Pan, maybe a little to protective. Well, at least I know that Pan will never get fat; she'll be running around all day, trying to keep away from Uubu that she won't have time to stuff her face with food like she usually does._'

*~*~*~*~*~*

            "Got to be a ninja," Trunks darted behind chairs and tables as he avoided Marron, "I'm a ninja, I mustn't be seen…" Suddenly a hand grabbed his arm.

          "Trunks I've been looking all over for you," Marron said hugging his arm.

          '_NOOOOO!!!!,_' Trunks fell to his knees, '_She found me, I guess I'm not a ninja after all. I'll never be like my hero, Leonardo the Ninja Turtle!_'

          "Trunks," Marron poked him in the arm, "Are you okay?"

          "Yes…" Trunks said as he slowly moved away.

          "Oh Trunks," she said hugging his arm again, "I'm so glad we're together again. I've missed you so much!"

          "Eh…" Trunks to slip his arm out of her grasp, '_Please let go of me._'

          She squeezed his arm tighter, "Trunks, your muscles are so big. I bet you work out everyday." 

          "Uh, yeah," Trunks looked around the ballroom for an object to hit her on the head with but saw his mother giving him an evil death glare, '_Yikes…what do I do. Well, maybe Marron isn't so bad. I guess I'll talk to her. I can't just ignore her all night. Well, I could but…_'

          "Hello, Trunks…" Marron waved her hand in front of his face, '_He must be so happy to be around me. He's speechless. How cute!_'

          "Soooo…" Trunks tried to think of a conversation starter, "…um, nice dress."

          "Really?! You like it?" Marron beamed with happiness and began spinning in circles to show him all views of it, "When I saw it I was like, that is the one. Then I was thinking it would be really if it were white…"

          "White?" Trunks scratched his head, '_White dress? For what? Oh crap…_'

          "So I'm getting a white one made just like it but fancier. And a matching veil…" Marron continued on.

          '_A veil? She's making a wedding dress? Ahhhh!!!!! Maybe she **is** as bad as I thought… got to escape…_' Trunks began running away.

          "Trunks!" Marron yelled after him, "Where are you going?"

          "Bathroom!" Trunks yelled back as he made a mad dash to the potty. Bra sat back on her thrown and laughed, "Poor Trunks, he doesn't deserve this."

          Bulma came over to Bra, "What in the world is wrong with Trunks?"

          "He had to go to the bathroom…" Bra giggled. Suddenly trumpets could be heard. The little man at the top of the staircase cleared his throat once again, "The Royal Son family has arrived…"

          Everyone paused and looked up, waiting to see the royal family. Trunks suddenly appeared on his throne once again. 

          "You had to go to the bathroom…" Bra smiled, "What a clever get away, ninja boy."

          "I was blank for ideas," Trunks shushed her and looked towards the staircase, anxiously waiting to see his princess.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

          The end has come again, and Pan and Trunks still haven't seen each other yet. They will in the next chapter. I actually mean it this time. I really, really do! Marron is already planning a wedding and Trunks had to use the potty! If that doesn't say excitement, then I don't know what does.

            **A wise man once said, "A person hasn't lived until they have reviewed a fanfic."**

****

                   __


End file.
